


the Shadows' confidants

by mydearconfidant



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Roman Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, carmen has had enough of lupin's shit, deal with it B), her shit tolerance is low, hey author why don't you call arsene "arsene"instead of lupin?, mercurius and arsene are bros, my world my rules, prose, will i continue this? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: A chat between Arsene and Mercurius. What does Lupin want from the god of thieves?





	1. Tricksters' bet

“And I do say, my dear psychopomp, the audacity of that chap nearly stunned me! What a pertinent fellow! What gall, what cheek, what lowbrow nerve!” Lupin laughs heartily while sharing an anecdote with the Roman trickster.

Mercurius’ rictus grin splays across his face, and he cackles. 

“I say, Argeiphontes, you may have seen your share of jokers across the millennia, but pardon my youngster’s impudence, you have never witnessed something as astounding as that!” Arsene, brimming with bravado, concludes his tale with great satisfaction. 

“So what did you actually come to me for, Lupin?” asks Mercurius.

“Aha, cutting to the chase, are we? I have a small favor to ask of you, o god of thieves,” grins Lupin. 

“I require your blessing for my charge, who is about to undergo the greatest trial of his young life. In return, I will lend my aid to whatever upcoming mischief you have planned. I have a test for him, no, it’s more fair to say that Igor has a test for him.” Lupin pauses, choosing his next words carefully.

“If he passes, he will become the master of his own fate and revolutionize the world. If he fails, the world will fall to ruin.” He ignites his hand in blue flames and extends it towards Mercurius. 

“Let us cut a rogue’s deal!”


	2. Carmen's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen is not feeling well. Arsene shuts the hell up. Things go wrong.

“A very fine morning to you, my dear Carmen!” cries Arsene, tipping his hat in greeting. He pauses. She looks like complete shit.

“Carmen, you look like you have caught the vapors and then some. May I ask what on earth happened to you?”

Carmen ignores him for a good few seconds. Then, she takes a drag from her cigarette and gives him a bleary-eyed glare. Her eye bags are almost designer line quality. 

“Lupin, I am not in the mood to deal with your idiocy today. Actually, I am never in the mood! However, I stress this point on today specifically because last night was particularly rough,” Carmen does not elaborate. She takes out another cigarette, but fumbles in lighting it. 

He decides to shut up. Smart move.

She flings her cigarette in the direction of the void and groans. As big of a busybody Arsene is, he does have some subtlety. Carmen is not the sharing type, so he will just sleuth around to figure out what is going on. 

It does not take long. 

Judging from Ann’s puffy red eyes, bandages, and the fact that she sneaks off about every half hour to go cry, something dire must have happened. 

Vengeance is not an option, but it will be a reality.


	3. Hades/Mementos (Lupin and Mercurius, part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the underworld, with the thief god's blessing.

In antiquity, Chaos is the firstborn. Eros, its child. Next, Nyx.

But in the darkness of Mementos, there is only Chaos and Nyx.

The world ends in red and black. It is more like crossing into  
Hades

Than the Tokyo subway.

With  
Coinless eyes (no fare today)  
&  
Still beating hearts

(no death today)

We  
descend 

[Blessings of the well traveled,  
The master of the roads,  
The guide of dead souls]

Descundunt 

The rivers of the soul  
Flow high and wide

The blood of the mighty  
Pumps in syncopation 

The legion(s?)  
Assemble

Blood overflowing from the  
Ensnared prisoners of  
Mind


	4. Approaching rebirth (lupin and mercurius part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life is waiting for the protagonist.
> 
> (the boy doesn't know it though)

I hear the blood humming in my ears

(And the new life of a storied legend.)

They say Hermes has wings on his feet, and for Mercurius, they say the same.

Every sneak-thief has his blessing, their blessing. 

Qui descundunt, so we go.


End file.
